WO 2006/002531 refers to a bumper beam with a hat-shaped profile. The web of the profile has holes for bolts and the beam is attached to the vehicle by bolts. At each attachment region a stiffening plate is disposed in the profile and runs along the profile in order to provide further support relative to the vehicle in the event of a collision.